


There To My Heart

by imagined_melody



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kevin Day, Christmas, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Snow, Winter, mentions of (off-screen) sex, unspoken or indirect declarations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_melody/pseuds/imagined_melody
Summary: I see the stars coming down there/coming down there to my heart.A moment of quiet coziness as Christmas approaches.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	There To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justadreamfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/gifts).



> This fic is for justadreamfox as part of the AFTG Holiday Fic Exchange, who gave me a truly stunning series of prompts to work with! I went in sixteen different directions with this over the last several weeks, and finally settled on just pure coziness. My prompter asked for Kandreil fluff, happy endings, ace Kevin, characters healing, winter/snowstorm, mountain cabin/fireplace (I got the cabin bit, lol), comfort/love, homey, and cozy. I hope it's everything you wanted, Zan <3
> 
> The title and summary text comes from the song ['Star of Wonder'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHOY8pawX1k) by Sufjan Stevens.

Kevin wakes to a gentle finger tracing lines back and forth on the exposed skin of his side where his shirt has rucked up. 

He’s surrounded by layer upon layer of warmth: their cabin bed is fitted with the warmest flannel sheets they could find, and on top of them is the heavy weighted blanket that Kevin sleeps with most nights. (The sister of one of his pro teammates had been a therapist and had casually suggested that to him at a team barbecue two years before, and it had been a _revelation._ ) It had been light outside when Kevin closed his eyes for a nap, but this time of winter night falls early, and the room is shadowy and dark now that he has opened them. There’s a crisp smell in the air that lets him know in the main room, Neil has lit the fireplace. 

Andrew’s skin is chilly, though, which is how Kevin can tell he’s just been outside to smoke. He rolls over and catches Andrew’s mouth with his own, confirming it with the taste of Andrew’s lips against his. “How’s the weather outside?”

“Fucking cold,” Andrew replies, but his tone is mild. “Neil made coffee though. The fancy shit.”

“Any chance he’ll bring it to me in bed?” Kevin asks hopefully.

Andrew pinches him. “Out of bed, queen. Seize the fucking day.”

They shuffle out into the living area to find Neil staring out the window, where fat snowflakes have started to steadily fall onto their deck and the lawn a floor below. “Good thing we went to the store yesterday,” Kevin remarks to get his attention. “Looks like we’re gonna be here a while.”

Neil lets Kevin approach him, then traces a careful thumb over the spot on his cheek where his number used to be. With his other hand, he soothes over the scarring where his hand had been broken on that horrible day so long ago. It’s an unspoken _I love you_ at this point, and an expression of trust—that Kevin lets him touch these symbols of his most vulnerable places without asking. “I made coffee,” Neil says, and that’s almost as much of a love declaration as the touching.

“So I heard,” Kevin says wryly. He pads into the kitchen and pours himself an almost too-full mug. The tree in the living room gleams merrily with string lights; it’s sparse on the decorations, just the lights and a basic garland, which is largely because of the cats currently curled up beneath it. The first year the three of them were together after getting Sir and King, the two animals had ravaged the more tempting of their Christmas decorations. Since then they’ve been keeping it simple.

Judging by the dishevelled status of the blankets in the guest bedroom, the door of which is cracked open at the end of the hallway, Kevin can guess what Andrew and Neil got up to while he was napping. Andrew smoking was his other giveaway; they’ve all kicked the cigarette habit most of the time, but Andrew is most likely to crave nicotine immediately after an orgasm. In truth, Kevin doesn’t actually mind if the two of them fuck in front of him—he’s even been willing to join in every so often, when the mood is just right and he needs the intimacy of their touch, and they know this. But he also knows that they often seek each other out while he’s otherwise occupied, to remove any pressure he might feel to be involved or excuse himself, or any _they_ might feel to find ways of including him. And honestly, Kevin finds the knowledge of his partners’ pleasure more tantalizing than the sight of it being given, or the chance to be a participant in it. 

“Was it good?” Kevin murmurs in Neil’s ear as he curls up next to him on the couch, just to see him shiver at the reminder of his own pleasure.

Neil’s eyes go a little unfocused. Kevin feels his heart beat faster at it. “You know it was,” he replies.

Andrew steps in front of them and reaches out to tilt Neil’s chin upwards; as always, Neil goes easy, compliant and happy to be guided where Andrew wants him. Andrew doesn’t smile, but the corner of his mouth tugs ever so slightly upward. He breathes a few quiet words in Russian to Neil—Kevin doesn’t speak the language, but he knows that Andrew is asking _Yes or no?_ Neil doesn’t answer, and Kevin doesn’t expect him to. The question, asked in this way, is less a request for consent and more another indirect way for the two of them to say _I love you._ Neil arches up from his seat to meet Andrew as he bends down to kiss him, firm and intense, before settling back in against Kevin.

Casually, Kevin slips his hand beneath the waistband of Neil’s sweatpants to rest on the bare skin of his ass. If he’s correct about the specific variety of sex they just had, Neil is going to be extra sensitive there. They both know that Neil loves to be touched after fucking, and Andrew’s capacity for physical contact in intimate situations is often unpredictable, so more often than not Neil will seek out Kevin—has, in fact, sometimes come into Kevin’s room buck-naked and still freshly post-orgasmic to make out and cuddle with him when he needs it. For now, Neil sighs and presses into his touch, and lets Kevin rest his chin on Neil’s shoulder in between sips of his coffee.

The three of them go to this cabin every winter, as an escape from their townhouse and their normal life in the heart of the city. It’s on a stretch of country land—not quite the middle of nowhere, but close enough to feel like it. There’s paths and near-empty roads for Neil to run, and enough space to have their friends round (if they feel like inviting anyone else into their small bubble of privacy at all), and when the night is clear they can see all the stars crowding the night sky with their light.

Outside, the snow keeps falling in beautiful soft drifts. The television is on a low volume, playing a show that Kevin knows Neil likes but that he can’t actually identify. Andrew folds himself into his favorite armchair and when one of the cats comes to investigate, throws a toy with a bell for him to chase. It’s comfortable and as quiet as the sound of snowflakes, and Kevin knows that he has never in his life been safer than he is now.

“Hell of a year,” he says quietly into Neil’s shoulder. Neil’s hand squeezes his thigh in reply, and Andrew’s murmured _hmm_ echoes it. It’s enough.

They don’t need to say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [imaginedmelody!](http://imaginedmelody.tumblr.com)


End file.
